Wireless communication systems operating at radio frequencies and having antennas, are demanding ever smaller form factors, as for example, in the field of radio frequency identification (RFID). RFID allows users to identify, locate, track and exchange information with remote assets. Typically in RFID applications a wireless communication device containing data, and including an antenna and a microchip and/or a surface acoustic wave (SAW) device, is attached to the item to be identified or tracked while a “host” reads and/or writes information to the device through the use of radio frequency communication. Applications for this technology are rapidly expanding across a range of economic sectors that include, manufacturing, retail, medical care, agriculture, transportation and environmental stewardship. In all these applications, compact low-profile RFID devices are highly valued, making reduced antenna size an area of great interest and endeavor.